If You Wanna
by wickedly-pure
Summary: They were friends, friends with benefits. But what will happen when she comes back from an injury and he has moved on to her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

_'This wasn't how it was suppose to be.' _She thought to herself as she turned off the tv, never understanding why she tuned in every week, knowing what would come of it. She grabbed her laptop, typing in the web address of her favorite wrestling rumor mill. Going in for her second dose of pain for the night. The first thing she saw was his name, just like she knew it would be. He was a hot item right now. She forced her fingers to click on the highlighted link, cringing at what she saw. The woman she had at one point called her best friend, with her lips pressed against the cheek of the man she was still so desperately in love with.  
_'That should be me.'_ She thought, shutting off her laptop and tossing it lightly across the bed, wincing at her recently repaired shoulder that had forced her to take a leave from the business she loved so much.

* * *

_**"Maggie, just wait. Talk to me." He pleaded as she made her way to his front door. "You're just upset because of the surgery and having to take time off." He lightly grabbed her good arm, making her stop in her tracks.  
She knew how much stronger than her he was, and if he wasn't a true gentleman, he would have given her what she deserved after everything she had said to him. She had been harsh, and said things that weren't true. She wanted him to have a clean break from her. Not yet knowing if she was ever going to be able to go back to what she loved. **_

_**"Just let me go." She said softly, trying to hide the pain in her voice. She jerked her arm away from him, and walked out.**_

* * *

She wished she could wipe that day from her memory, but the pain in his eyes had burnt into her brain, and there was no getting away from it. She had wanted him to stop her from leaving, she had wanted him to pull her back into his arms and tell her how much he loved her, begging for her to stay. But they had never been like that. They were simply friends; friends with benefits. He had never once said he loved her, and she had never mustered up the courage to say it to him, out loud anyway.  
She let herself pick up the bottle that was next to her bed, guzzling the little bit that was left, before opening the new one.

* * *

**_"Maggie, just talk to me. Please call me back. If I don't hear from you in two days, I'm coming by." His voice echoed in her head as she deleted his voicemail. She didn't care what he wanted. The rumors were already flying around about his new on-screen romance, that was continuing off-screen.  
Oh well, she would just make herself not be home when he came. She thought, until she realized that the call was from two days ago. She was crawling out of bed, to get dressed to leave, when the knocking on her door started. Her car was in plain sight, she couldn't act like she wasn't home. She quickly pulled her hair back, and washed her face, as the knocking turned into banging.  
"OPEN THE DOOR MAG!" He yelled. She quickly changed her clothes and made her way to the door.  
She opened it slightly, and he pushed his way in. He stood there looking at her.  
"You look like hell ran over." He said.  
_**

**_"Thanks." Maggie snapped.  
_**

**_"Why haven't you answered my calls, or anyone else's?" He asked. "It's been weeks."  
She just looked at him and shrugged.  
"Oh, come on Mag. That's not an answer. I get that you don't want to sleep with me anymore. No big deal. We said when it started that neither of us would get attached. I get it, but I never thought this would ruin our friendship. Now I'm standing here in front of you and you refuse to hardly even speak. What's going on?" His voice echoed, repeating itself over and over._**

* * *

She was snapped out of her dream by her phone ringing.  
"Yes?" She answered.

"Margaret Price?" The voice on the other end asked.

"This is she." Maggie said,

"You missed your rehab appointment. It was for this morning. I was just calling to reschedule."

"I'll call in a few days." Maggie said.

"Listen, I know this isn't anything anyone wants to do, but if you don't get in here soon, you'll never get back in the ring. You may not ever regain complete movement in your shoulder." The voice said.  
Maggie was suddenly terrified. She couldn't imagine never getting full control of her body again. She knew she had to get back into gear and get with it.

"When is the soonest you have?" She asked.

"Be here in an hour, and I can fit you in. I mean it though, an hour, or I will call your boss, and let them know."

"I'll be there." Maggie said, pulling herself out of bed and to the shower. The last thing she wanted was a visit from the boss, or his wife. After all they lived less than an hour away, and she knew they would chew her out if she didn't go. She had only been out for 3 months, and she had already lost everything that was important to her. Not only her belt, but the man she loved.  
Her shoulder was stiff as she washed her hair, but she powered through it. She got dressed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door.  
The rehab was torture, but the person she was assigned to was a hard ass, and Maggie needed that.  
Jen pushed her as hard as she could. Her fire brought out the fire in Maggie that she needed to get her focus on getting back in the ring. She was told when she had torn her tendon off the bone in her left shoulder that she would be out for at least a year, depending on the outcome of the surgery, if she was even able to come back at all. Maggie had taken to the second outcome, not even trying to get back when the rumors started flying around about the on-goings of her two best friends.  
The two who had said they couldn't stand each other, now those two were hanging all over each other, and while Maggie could understand why he hadn't called, she didn't get why she hadn't. At least he was there for her surgery, and after; making sure she was ok. It was at that time Maggie knew for sure that she loved him, and since he didn't feel the same about her, she needed to break it off.  
That night, when Maggie got home, she cleaned her house of all the alcohol. She started back on her training the next day. She was up with the sun, running her 10 miles, before going to her leg training, leaving her arm work out for rehab.  
Two months later she went for her check up. She sat nervously in the small room, waiting on the news that would either send her back to rehab, or back to the ring. At this point she wasn't sure which one she would hate more. She knew where she needed to be, but was she ready to face everyone? Was she ready to face him?


	2. Chapter 2

"So, it's set, your cleared." Hunter said, as he stepped into her house.  
"I came here to ask you if you were ready to come back, but I think you look better than before you got injured."  
He was right, Maggie had dropped more than the 10 pounds she had put on. She had toned up, and was in the best shape of her young life. She had a new fire under her.

"I'm more than ready." She smiled.

"Let me see the scar." Steph said, pushing her way past Hunter. Steph had become more like a sister to her during her time with the WWE. She gently pulled back her t-shirt sleeve.  
"Oh geesh, Mag. You went on and on about how awful it looked, and with your tan, you can barely see it." She smiled, pulling Maggie into a hug.

"I can see it." Maggie said.

"That's because you were used to it not being there. But really sweetie, you can hardly tell." Steph said.  
"Now let's get down to the real business here, and tell me why you haven't been by the house lately? The kids are really missing you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I haven't always been so upbeat about coming back." Maggie said.

"Listen enough of the gossip. When, is my question?" Hunter asked, pacing the room.

"Now. I'll come back tonight." Maggie said. "I want my belt back."

"I thought you and Summer were friends." Hunter said. "You're the one who begged me to bring her in."

"The bitch stole my belt and stole my spot. I want it back." Maggie growled.

"It seems feelings have changed." He smirked. "Good, cause I never liked her."  
He rubbed his hands together thinking.  
"You ready in two weeks? We'll bring you back at the next pay-per-view. Secretly, so no one knows. When I say no one, I mean it Mag, not even him."

"Not a problem, I haven't talked to him since they got together." Maggie said.

"Great. I'll call you in a couple days with the details." Hunter said.

"Sounds good." Maggie said.

* * *

The next two weeks she worked out at full force. Pieced together her outfit, and made a couple calls. She was excited about her come back, especially in the way she was coming back. Not running out of the crowd, but coming back to a full match. A tag match, with friends who were making their come backs too. She talked for hours on end with the two of them. Then before she knew it, she was in her car less than an hour away from the arena. She pulled into the parking lot, and found the guys waiting there too. She joined them in their car.

"Holy shit, Mag. You look fuckin hot!" Maggie was back with not only a new attitude, but a new look, in and out of the ring. His comment made her smile.  
"So, what's going on?"

"Hunter is sending a limo, it will be here anytime. That way we get in without anyone seeing us." Maggie explained, just as the limo pulled up. They put their things in with them, and they were off. Once at the arena, they were hurried off to a closed off dressing area.

"This kinda sucks. We can't even go to catering? I'm hungry."

"What do you want?" Maggie asked, calling Hunter. She asked him to have someone bring some food, and a few minutes later, they had all the food they could ask for. After the guys fed their faces, they all got changed for the match.  
Maggie's nerves were going crazy, as she made a mad dash for the toilet.

* * *

**_'How can I tell him this? We were always so careful.' She thought looking at the white stick in her hand with a blue plus sign. It was the fifth test she had taken, and they all held the same result.  
She knew she could never abort the baby, but she had no idea how to tell him.  
She was nothing more than a good friend who he fucked when he got horny.  
She knew that.  
She had agreed to it.  
_**

**_"No strings attached." He had said with a smirk while pulling her shirt off.  
_**

**_He had just won the tag titles that night, and had been drinking when he showed up at her hotel door.  
She didn't even have time to say hi, before he pulled her into his arms kissing her.  
The kiss was new.  
They had never shared a kiss, it was always only sex.  
His lips had quickly moved from her mouth to her neck, and before she could get a grasp on what was going on, it was done.  
He hadn't used protection, he knew she wasn't on birth control, but when she woke up the next day, he was gone.  
He hadn't mentioned that night since.  
Most likely not remembering it at all.  
And now she was standing there with the consequences staring her in the face.  
A few days later she had made the decision to just tell him. She went to bed, knowing tomorrow was going to change everything in her life. But she was woken up the next morning with a severe pain in her stomach. Her sheets were covered in blood.  
"This just happens sometimes without us knowing why." The doctor had said._**

* * *

After vomiting she washed her face off and walked back into the main part of the dressing room. Both guys staring at her.  
Maggie gave a weak smile.

"I'm ok. Just nerves." She said. They both looked at each other, than looked away. Maggie put on her make up, and laced up her boots. She had on her new outfit. She had changed her long tights for a pair of short shorts, and went from a halter top that had covered her stomach, to a top that resembled a sports bra. She had a jacket that had half sleeves, and a hood. All black pleather, trimmed in dark blue lace.  
She looked in the mirror, smiling at what was looking back at her. Her black hair was hanging loose, with dark blue streaks in it. It hung to her shoulder blades, put she had it pulled out of her face. She stood at 5' 5" and was 120 pounds. Her muscles were defined, but she was still very feminine. Her light blue eyes stuck out with the make-up caked around them. She had her signature symbol drawn out from her right eye. It was very wispy, like ivy coming out of her eye. She took a deep breath and stepped back.  
_'I'm ready.'_ She thought.  
A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, telling them it was time. They had been watching the show on a monitor, and saw that their targets were in the ring. The three were hustled down the dark hall, and placed at the gorilla.  
Maggie heard Summer's voice on the mic.

"Why are we even out here? There is no one to fight us. No one who we haven't already beaten!" While they weren't heels, she was never a great face. She had no mic skills, her words were always flat, and came across wrong. The crowd had grown tired of her rant and started booing.

"What was that you just said?" Vickie Guerrero's voice asked over the mic.  
"Did you say you have no competition? I just came from the back, and I happened to run into three very eager people. Three people who think that you three have some things that belong to them. So, look, you three are in your ring gear, and guess what? So are they! Lets make this a three-man tag match. If they win, they get a shot at your titles. Deal?" She asked.

Roman Reigns grabbed the mic. "We'll take on anyone, at anytime."

"I'm glad you said that. Because the match starts now!" Vickie laughed, leaving the stage.  
The lights went down and spotlights began shining through the arena. Then complete darkness, as the music echoed thorough the arena. When the lights came up the Kidd and Gabriel were standing on the stage. The crowd went nuts. The cheering was so loud that you couldn't even hear their music. Maggie could barely hear Justin on the mic making the introductions. The guys made their way down to the bottom of the ramp.

"And now introducing their tag team partner." Justin Roberts continued.  
Again the lights went off, and blue lights highlighted the stage, revealing the back of a women. Britney Spears _Leather and Lace_ began to echo through out the arena. A new entrance song for her.  
Maggie slowly turned around, pulling off her hood, revealing her identity.  
"Maggie May!" Again the crowd exploded. Maggie's eyes scanned the ring. She saw the look on Roman's face, almost a smile. Her eyes flashed to Summer, she looked scared. Finally they set on him.  
Colby stood in the ring, not knowing what to do. Even though he was in character, she saw him smirk, then transform back into Seth Rollins. Maggie skipped down the ramp to meet the waiting guys. They hopped in the ring, and Maggie jumped over the top rope.  
She took a spot on the middle rope, between them, who were standing on the turn buckles.  
She turned around and they walked to the middle of the ring.  
Summer tried to embrace her, but Maggie shoved her hands away.

"Maggie, I've missed you." Summer said.

"Save the bull shit for someone who cares." Maggie smiled getting in Summer's face.  
"I'm back for my belt, bitch." She yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin Gabriel started the match, and it remained the guys who were involved. Maggie was itching to get in. She finally tagged herself in, lightly slapping Tyson's back, as he took on Rollins. Maggie stepped in, ready to take him on, but he held up his hands, backing away. He couldn't bring himself to place a hand on her, even if he was sure she wouldn't get hurt.  
He held up his hands as she moved closer.

"I won't fight you Maggie." He said, backing into his own corner, reaching his hand towards Summer.  
She shook her head frantically, not wanting to get in the ring. But Seth reached over and tagged her anyway, stepping out of the ring. Summer turned and tried to get away, but Maggie grabbed her by the hair, and drug her over the top rope.

Summer crawled away from her into a corner, holding up her hands.  
"Please Maggie." She begged.  
Maggie bent over and got in her face.

"Save it." Maggie said, anger pouring out of her eyes.  
Summer was the only person who had known how Maggie felt about Colby.  
But she had betrayed her, and now she was going to pay.  
Maggie was relentless, as she began stomping on her. As the ref pulled Maggie away, Summer used her only means of defense, and let herself fall out of the ring.  
Of course Seth was on the floor, helping her up. Justin had jumped in the ring, thinking that Rollins was coming in after Maggie. He looked over and a grin broke out across his face, as he dropped down on all fours next to the ropes.  
Maggie knew what he was doing. She bounced off the ropes and used him as a step stool, launching herself over the ropes onto Rollins and Summer. She hit her ribs hard on Seth's shoulder. But she managed to get back in the ring. Justin helped her up.

"You ok, Mag?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." She said, standing tall in the middle of the ring, waving Summer back in.  
She could see her talking to Rollins, shaking her head.  
"COME ON!" Maggie yelled. With that Summer turned and started walking up the ramp.  
No way was Maggie letting her get away that easy.  
Maggie ran and slid out of the ring, with Gabriel right behind her.  
Justin attacked Rollins, as Maggie went after Summer.  
Roman had hopped off the ring and came around, drawing Tyson off the apron too.  
As the men fought on the ramp, Maggie rolled Summer back into the ring.  
Maggie knew all of Summer's draw backs in the ring, and took advantage. It only took her a matter of minutes to finish the job, getting the three count, while the guys kept Rollins and Reigns from helping her. Summer had only won the title by them saving her, and Maggie was ready to put a stop to that.  
As the bell rang the guys climbed back in the ring, almost daring the other men to try to get in.  
Maggie rolled Summer to the edge of the ring.  
"Take your trash." Maggie hissed towards Seth, as she pushed Summer off the side of the apron. She took her spot between Justin and Tyson, as they raised both of her arms in victory. As happy as she was to be back, to have gotten the win and to be with the two guys that she would _now_ consider her best friends, she couldn't help but watch as Seth helped Summer up the ramp, and to the back.  
_'That should be me in his arms.' _She thought. As the tears started to grow, she pulled her arms away, and rolled out of the ring, with Justin right behind her.

"Mag, you ok? I saw how hard you hit Rollins shoulder." He asked as they walked up the ramp.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Then why are you still holding your ribs?" Justin asked.  
Maggie hadn't even realized her arm was cradling her mid-section.

"I'm fine, just a little sore."

* * *

**Maggie couldn't help but smile as she pulled up to Colby's house. As attractive as she had always found him, he appeared a million times sexier when he was on his motorcycle. He must have just pulled up, as she saw him reach down and pull the keys out, his eyes on her, a smile on his face. He watched as she got out of her car, and walked up to him.  
**

**"This is a change. You coming to my place and all." He said.  
That was true, in the two years they had know each other, she had been there a total of three times.  
"You wanna go for a ride?" He grinned.  
Maggie looked at the bike. She loved riding, but she needed to talk to him today. To explain everything that had happened. She shook her head.  
"I wasn't talking about the bike." Colby laughed, getting off the motorcycle.  
"Come on, lets go inside." As soon as they got in, he closed the door and reached for the bottom of his shirt.  
"So you wanna do it in here, or go to the bedroom?"  
**

**"What?" Maggie asked.  
**

**"We could always go to the kitchen." Colby grinned.  
The hurt that she had been feeling turned into anger.**

** "Keep your clothes on, we need to talk."  
**

**"About what?" He asked, frowning.  
**

**"You knew there would come a time when this had to stop. I don't understand why you seem so hurt." Maggie said.  
Having a miscarriage and then the injury to her shoulder, it really put things into place for her.  
She knew that what she felt for Colby; he didn't feel for her. She knew that she had fallen more in love with him each time he had come to her door. And she knew that she needed to stop what was going on, before it killed her.  
**

**"It seems like you're mad at me for something. I mean, I thought we had a good thing going, so why does it have to end?" He asked, sitting on his couch.  
"Is there someone else?" Maggie's mouth dropped open. _How could he ask me that?_  
"You have. You're sleeping with someone else. How long has this been going on?" He asked.**

**"Honestly, my personal life isn't any of your business." Maggie said.  
**

**"I thought we were friends." Colby said.  
**

**"So did I. But it seems like every time I see you, all you want to do is fuck me and leave." Maggie said.  
**

**"Yeah, I'm not much of a cuddler." He laughed.  
**

**"I'm glad you find all this funny. You piss me off so much. All you think about is yourself.** **S****tupid self-righteous bastard!" Maggie yelled.  
**

**"Really? That's what you throw at me? Bastard?" Colby asked. Maggie knew about his childhood, she knew that would hurt him more than anything.**

* * *

The knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. The guys had left over an hour ago. She thought she was the last person left in the arena.

"I'm leaving." She called.  
The knock continued.  
She grabbed her bag and headed to the door, knowing that the staff just wanted to close up. Not that she could blame them, it was so late, but she really didn't feel like going home and sitting by herself.  
She opened the door and almost passed out.  
"What do you want?" She asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Mag. You're looking good." Colby smiled, leaning up against the wall.

"What do you want?" She asked again, trying to keep her smile inside.  
She had decided to change how she dressed. She had gone from baggy jeans and a t-shirt to tight tank tops and short skirts making herself feel sexy, for the first time in her life.

"I've missed you." He said, grinning as he let his eyes take a tour of her body.

"Yeah, well, it seems that you've got another booty call now a days, why don't you go find her?" Maggie spit.

"I wouldn't exactly call her a booty call." Colby smiled.

"Yeah, that's right, she's more than that." Maggie said, stepping around him, and walking down the hall.

"Oh, come on and talk to me. I really have missed you." Colby said, chasing after her.

"Where is Summer? Or has she fallen off the face of the earth for everyone else too?" Maggie asked.

"What does that mean?" He asked, taking step right next to her, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her to a stop.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Maggie said.

"No, I really don't." Colby said.

"I haven't talked to my so-called best friend since my surgery." Maggie said.

"Well, you can't blame her." Colby said, defensively.

"No? Who should I blame? You?" Maggie asked.

"Why don't you try yourself? You can't just treat people like shit and expect them to run back to you like everything is fine." Colby said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"What the hell are you talking about? Treat people like shit?" Maggie asked.

"Come on, Mag. I know that you were doped up when you got home from the hospital, but I know you remember what happened with you two. Summer told me." Colby explained.

"Got home?" Maggie asked.

"Summer came to me, crying after you had her kicked out of your house when she came to see you two weeks after you got home. You went crazy on her accusing her of sleeping with me, and trying to steal me from you." Colby said.

"Have you gone completely insane?" Maggie asked.  
"Summer never came to the hospital once while I was there. She never even called to check on me, and never came to my house."  
Colby stood there, looking as if he didn't believe her.  
"You know, I really don't care if you don't believe me. I know why she did it. She was the only person who knew about us. So, she came to you crying. To you? The guy who she could never get along with on any issues that there was. Didn't you find that odd?"

"Well, yeah, when I opened my door, I was surprised to see her, but she was so hurt, she ran right into my arms." He said.

"And you just went with it? Figures."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Don't you get what she did? She never wanted you Colby. She was jealous of what I felt. She made it all up to grab on to you, because you were what I wanted." Maggie said, wishing that she could take her words back.

"What are you talking about? You broke things off with me." Colby said.

"Because to you it was nothing more than sex!"

"How do you know anything about how I felt? You never once asked me about it." He shouted angrily.  
"You never complained about it when we were in the act."

"It wasn't a complaint, Colby." Maggie said. "It's the fact that we went from friends to two people who met to fuck. It's the fact that there wasn't suppose to be feelings between us. I didn't have to ask."

"Yeah, well, I didn't have to ask either. I could tell how you felt about me." Colby said, trying unsuccessfully not to raise his voice.

"If you only knew." Maggie said, walking away, leaving Colby standing there. She turned back.  
"Maybe one of these days, you'll get it." She turned and walked out of the arena, feeling worse than she had ever felt before. She had come back, not only because she missed her job, but she knew deep down she wanted to make him jealous. She hadn't wanted to fight with him, but he was so good at pushing her buttons.

* * *

Justin Gabriel quickly saw her when she walked in to the same local bar he was at. He walked up to her and drug her to the bar, putting her on the stool next to him. He ordered them a couple shots and drinks.

"Are you sure you need to drink anymore? You already seem pretty lit." Maggie said.

"I'm the wing man tonight." Justin said, looking around the bar for Kidd.  
"Or at least I was, I have no idea where Tyson went." He smiled. "I'm glad you stopped by. I hate drinking by myself."

"Really? Because it hasn't seemed to stop you so far." Maggie laughed.

"Come on, we're celebrating." He said, holding up a shot glass, handing her one also.

"To our win, and shots at our titles." Maggie said, taking the small glass, gently touching his glass with hers.  
They downed the shots in front of them, then Justin took the glasses and pulled a flask out of his back pocket. He poured the glasses full. He shoved the glass back to her.

"Come on, another toast." He said.

"Ok, to what?" Maggie asked, knowing she could hold her liquor pretty well.

"To the new, fuckin', smokin' hot you." Justin grinned, raising his first glass.  
Maggie picked up the glass full of almost neon green liquid.

"Sounds good to me." She said, downing the first glass. The burn continued from her throat to her stomach, and before she could catch her breath, Justin handed her a second glass. Without thinking she downed it just a quickly. And the third was handed to her. Her head was already spinning as she downed the third glass.  
"What the fuck was that shit?" She asked, reaching for her California Dream, her hand missing it a couple times. She drank, trying to get rid of the continuous burn in her throat.

"It's a green faerie. Absinthe. Not the watered down shit you can buy in the US. I somehow smuggled this shit back with me from France. It kicks your ass." He grinned. "Good, huh?"

"Shit, Justin. I can't feel my legs. How the fuck am I going to drive home?" Maggie laughed.

"Drive, fuck. I don't know how I'm going to make it back to the hotel. And it's just across the street." Justin laughed, as he downed his drink in front of him.

"You have anymore?" Maggie asked, liking that she was no longer pissed.

"In my room." Justin grinned.  
"Hey, I'm ready to settle up!" He yelled at the bar tender, handing his credit card.  
Once he got it back, he took Maggie's hand and pulled her up. She let her arm slip around his shoulder, and his went around her waist, pulling her to him, as they tried to balance their weight on each other.  
They staggered out the door and across the street to his hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie opened her eyes, closing them back immediately.  
Her head still spinning.  
She heard the buzzing of her phone.  
She reached down to take it out of her pocket, only to feel skin.  
Not her skin.  
The leg she felt was thick with muscle and had hair.

"Fuck." She whispered to herself, hearing her phone again.  
She tried to remember what had happened last night, but the last thing she could recall was her spat with Colby. No way was she in bed with him. She knew she couldn't start that again. She couldn't let herself hurt that way anymore.  
She let her hand run up her own body, praying that she was still clothed. But again she felt nothing but skin.  
She didn't dare open her eyes yet.  
She let her hand reach to the other side of her, hoping to find her phone and almost jumped out of her skin when she felt another body laying on her other side. She felt a chest, it was another man. What the hell had she done?  
As her phone went off again, she forced her head up. Pausing because of the dizziness.  
She gently raised herself up to a sitting position, forcing her eyes open.  
She pulled the sheet that was around her waist up over her naked chest.  
She looked on both sides of her, her stomach turned. How could she have done that?  
She jumped up and bolted for the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet as her stomach emptied its contents. She forced herself off the ground, looking around the bathroom for her clothes, but finding nothing.  
She grabbed a folded towel from the back of the toilet, and wrapped it around her slender body.  
She silently walked out of the bathroom, finding her clothes scattered along the floor.  
She picked them up and put them on as she found them.  
Then she heard her phone again. Her eyes darted to the nightstand that held her phone. She picked it up and turned off the ringer.  
She forced her eyes to the king bed that sat in the middle of the hotel room.  
She saw the two men laying on it.  
The two naked men.

"Oh, God. No." She breathed.  
She grabbed her things, and left the room. Leaving the two men sleeping.  
She finally found her keys in the bottom of her purse, and saw her car sitting across the street in the parking lot of a bar.  
She pulled her sunglasses on and almost ran to her car.  
She drove home, trying not to think of the previous night, but she couldn't help it. She strained to remember, but there was nothing after entering the bar. Her head was pounding, her stomach turning. As soon as she pulled into her driveway, she opened her door, and stuck her head out, vomiting on the concrete.  
The vision of the two men laying in the bed flashed in her head, causing her body to grow cold and numb.  
She was so shook up, she couldn't think of anything to do but go to bed, and try to forget what she had seen.

* * *

Maggie walked into the arena with her bag over her shoulder. She was back on RAW, and ready to take her place back. She forced herself to believe that she no longer cared about Colby. She wasn't after him anymore. She wanted her spot back in the company. She wanted her spot back as the top Diva.  
She had ignored all the phone calls she was getting through out the week, and put her mind on her work outs. She was a little late, and she knew that Hunter wanted to have a meeting with her when she got there, before the show started.  
She made her way to the women's locker room.  
As she turned the corner she saw a group of men standing at the end of the hall.  
Her stomach turned, as they looked towards her. She saw Colby standing there, with a slight grin on his face.

"Hey, nice to know you're ok." He called to her. He had called her numerous times through out the week, and was ignored every time.  
"Next time answer your phone, so I know your not dead."

"I thought last time I saw you, we'd said enough. I have nothing else to say to you." She said, trying not to make eye contact with anyone else, but when she heard them laugh her eyes flashed to them.  
Both of them had a mischievous grin on their faces. Maggie quickly looked away, and slipped into the women's locker room, praying the group would be gone by the time she had gotten dressed.  
Her phone went off.

**_my office NOW! HHH_**

She knew she should have already been to the meeting. She knew Hunter was pissed. So she tossed her bag into a locker and took off in her street clothes. She jogged past the group, who had not moved, but kept her eyes in front of her.

"Damn it, Mag!" Hunter shouted as she walked into his office.  
"Sit down." He huffed. Maggie did what she was told.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I don't have an excuse. I was just late." She said.

"Listen, you know I can't play favorites with you. So I'm going to yell, just in-case anyone outside is listening." He said softly.  
"Maggie, I can't have you showing up late!" He yelled, trying not to smile. "I'm going to have to write you up!"  
He sat down and looked at her.  
"Ok, I'm done pretending. How was your week?"

"Awful, horrible, reckless, stupid, do you need me to continue?" She asked.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just a bad week. I'm ok now though." She lied, forcing a fake smile.

"Good." He smiled back. "So this is what I was thinking..."

* * *

Maggie walked out of Hunter's office smiling. He was always able to put her in a good mood, especially when he told her that Steph was bringing the kids to the taping tomorrow. She missed seeing their kids, since her injury, she hadn't seen them that much, with her working to come back. Now that things were settling down, she was hoping that she would be able to see them more, and fill her life with their happy smiles. She was looking through her messages on her phone when she turned the corner and ran into someone.

"Shit." She said, dropping her phone.  
His hand swiftly reached down and grabbed her phone before it hit the floor.

"Are you planning on getting back to me? I've left you numerous messages." He said, handing her the phone back.

"I... I'm sorry." Maggie tried, but not able to make eye contact with him.

"You knew we were going to have to talk. Why did you just leave that morning?" He asked.

"It was afternoon." Maggie corrected him.

"Then you never responded to my calls or texts. I have been worried sick about you. I wasn't sure if you made it home, or wrecked your car on your way home. I almost came to your house."

"I'm sorry. I... I don't know what to say." She said.

"Maggie, you're needed in the ring." A stage hand called from down the hall.

"I have to go." She frowned, looking at his face, seeing the hurt in his eyes.  
"Can we talk later?" She asked him. "In private?"

"Can you come by my place after your done here tonight?" He asked. "I have a match after you're done out there, but then I'm done for the night. Since we're close to home, I was heading there."

"I have last match tonight. It will be late." She said.

"I'll wait up for you. You remember where it is?" He asked.

"Yes." She said quietly, as she walked away, towards the curtain.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Maggie found herself in front of a house she hadn't been to in over a year. Never had she been there when there wasn't a party. Her stomach flipped with nerves.  
What was she going to say?  
What was he going to say?  
Her hand trembled as she turned the key, shutting off her car's engine. She took several deep breaths, before stepping out of the car. Her legs weak with worry.  
The house was dark, except for the flashing of the tv coming from the big bay window in the living room.  
Maggie rung the door bell, but heard nothing. The flashing continued, but it was silent inside. She raised her hand and noticed it was shaking. She opened the screen door, and forced her hand to knock hard on the wooden door. She let the screen door close and stood there for a few minutes.  
Maybe he fell asleep? She reached in her purse to pull out a paper to leave a note, then decided against it. She shoved the paper and pen back in her purse, and turned to leave, only to hear the door open.

"You're not leaving already are you?" He asked, his voice heavy with sleep.  
Maggie turned to look him in the face, hoping she wouldn't faint in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come in." He smiled. "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep while I was waiting."  
Maggie smiled and stepped by him.

"Is there no one else here?" She asked, not really wanting to see his room mate.

"No. It's just me. I made sure of that." He smiled.  
"I thought we needed to talk."

"Well, isn't he part of this talk?" Maggie asked.  
He looked at her confused.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Justin, you weren't the only one naked in that bed." Maggie said.

"I'm aware of that." Justin grinned, as he sat next to her on the over stuffed couch.

"Kidd was there too." Maggie said forcing it out of her mouth.  
"I honestly don't remember anything that happened that night. But can I just say, I'm not the type of girl who gets drunk and goes back to a hotel room and fucks whoever. Especially two men."

"I'm so confused." Justin said, rubbing his head.

"You're not the only one." Maggie said.

"You don't remember anything?" He asked her.

"Not after walking into the bar." Maggie said.

"So all of it meant nothing?" He asked, looking disappointed.

"I don't know what happened to know what it meant." Maggie said.  
"All I know is I woke up in the middle of two naked men."

"Tyson wasn't naked." Justin said.

"Gabriel, I saw him, I felt his chest, he wasn't dressed." Maggie said.

"He was shirtless, but he had shorts on." Justin said.  
"He wasn't there during any of it. He came in afterwards. He had taken a girl back to his room, and he couldn't wake her up to leave, so he came to my room. Apparently we were already asleep, so he let himself in and crashed on the bed."  
Maggie took a deep breath.

"So it was just you?"

"Yeah. Tyson has no idea it was even you. He asked me the next day who I was with. I guess your hair was covering your face or something. He saw nothing inappropriate." Justin said.  
"Does that make you feel better? I never told him it was you."

"Does he make it a habit to come to your room in the middle of the night and crawl into bed with you and random strangers?" Maggie asked.

"Believe it or not, I rarely have random strangers in my room. I don't sleep around too often." He smiled.

"Really?" Maggie asked. She had seen the women that hung all over him.

"I know that I come across as a party animal, but I can count on one hand how many times I've been trashed and fucked someone." Justin smiled.  
"I tried to call and talk to you. To explain everything. Here I figured I freaked you out with what I told you, but you have no idea of anything that went on. I kinda feel like a rapist."

"Oh, come on, Justin. Don't say that. Will you explain what happened?" Maggie asked.

"Well, we got trashed, or rather you did. I didn't realize how bad you were, I swear, or I would have never slept with you." Justin tried to explain.  
"But I did ask you. Before we were even in the hotel room you were all over me."  
Maggie tried to remember. Things started flashing in her mind. She placed her head in her hands.

* * *

_**The bar, the neon green drink he poured. Walking back to his room, and the elevator. The way he was looking at her, she reached over and kissed him, pulling his body to hers.  
**_

_**"We don't have to do this." Justin whispered as his lips pressed against the neck, just below her ear.  
**_

_**"I want too." Maggie said back.  
"I want you."  
**_

_**"Don't play games with me Mag. I can't deal with games, not from you." Justin said, as they walked into his room.  
Maggie reached down and pulled her shirt off.  
"Stop it Mag. I won't be able to resist you."  
**_

_**"Then don't. I want you Justin." She said, unbuttoning her skirt, letting it fall to the floor.  
"Don't you want me?"  
**_

_**"I've wanted you for a long time." His voice echoed in her ears, as he undressed himself, and she pulled him down on top of her.**_

* * *

"How long?" Maggie asked.

"What?" Justin asked, after she had been silent for a few minutes.

"How long have you wanted me?" She asked.

"You remember?" He asked, shocked.  
"Since before I found out about you and Rollins." Justin said.

"What do you mean? Me and Rollins?" Maggie asked.

"I saw him come to your room one night, I saw him kiss you." Justin said.  
"I was on my way to your room that night too. I was coming to let you know how I felt, but he beat me to your door."

"You saw that?" Maggie asked, not knowing what to say. Then what else he had said processed through her head.  
"How do you feel?"

"I think that was my next question too." Justin smiled softly.  
"That one night changed everything. I didn't know I needed you so much until I woke up, and you weren't there. I was scared as hell that day, because I realized I fell for you."  
Maggie had always found Justin attractive. She just was never in the position to act upon her feelings for him.  
She had always pushed them to the back of her mind. He was a good friend and she didn't want to mess it up by coming on to him.  
Now she couldn't find a reason to hide it anymore. She let herself slide towards him on the couch, until her legs were touching his. She leaned into him and kissed him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I think its time we became more than friends." She smiled into his lips.  
His hands slid behind her back, pulling her to him, while at the same time laying her down on the couch.  
Maybe this is what she needed to finally rid herself of the lingering feelings she had for Colby, and the way Justin's lips were moving down her body, it wouldn't take too long to forget.


End file.
